The Apple Of My Eyes
by NotEvenaProperWord
Summary: A.U Suite de Daddy Finds His Family- 6 ans après.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Titre: The Apple Of My Eyes (La prunelle de mes yeux)**

**_Résumé: (A.U.)Cette fiction se passe, six ans après la fin de Daddy finds his family et elle est plus centrée sur Ulquiorra, SoiFon, Toshiro et Rangiku._  
Couples: SoiUlqui; HitsuMatsu; UkiUno;ByaHisa; Soi/?; Ulqui/? possibilité d'IchiRuki.**

**Rating: K+ **

**Disclaimer: Tout est à Tite Kubo. Hormis Yuna...**

**Nda: Enfin! Freak tu vas pouvoir voir ce qui arrive à ta Soi-Chan =)  
**

**Bonne lecture **

**Yuna.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**** : ****Wedding's****Bell**

Senbonzakura, la ville aux mille cerisiers…

Six ans ont passé depuis que Szayel Apporo Granz ait sauvé Hisana Kuchiki, six ans depuis la mort d'Hisae Ukitake et six ans de bonheur pour la famille Unohana-Ukitake.

« Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour unir deux êtres l'un à l'autre… »

Une église, le jour d'un mariage. Senbonzakura était aujourd'hui témoin d'une union rassemblant un bon des habitants de la ville. Assise sur le banc des témoins se trouvait Lisa Yadomaru, relativement bien habillée pour l'occasion, à son côté, il y avait Juushiro Ukitake, vêtu d'un costume d'un blanc irréprochable assorti à une cravate rose pâle. Debout à côté d'eux les trois demoiselles d'honneurs, classées par âge : Yachiru Ukitake, maintenant âgée de onze ans, tête fièrement couronnée de fleurs blanches et roses comme celles de son petit bouquet et celles des broderies de sa robe. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, oui Yachiru était aux anges tout comme sa voisine, Rukia Kuchiki – qui avait le mérite d'avoir dessiné les robes des demoiselles. La jeune femme brune allait vers sa vingt-et-unième année. Et comme le veut une tradition aux origines obscures, sa tenue était identique à celle de Yachiru ainsi qu'à celle de SoiFon. Cette dernière avait l'air contrariée, du haut de ses vingt-deux ans, SoiFon pestait intérieurement contre la couronne de fleurs qui en équilibre précaire sur sa tête tenait. En face d'elle, il y avait leurs homologues masculins, à savoir Shuuhei Hisagi, 22 ans, Toshiro Ukitake, 20 ans, et Wonderweiss Margera, 11 ans. Tous les trois vêtus d'un costume semblable à celui de Juushiro.

Les futurs mariés faisaient face au prêtre qui reprit son discours :

« Mais avant de commencer, si quelqu'un s'oppose à cet union qu'il le dise ou se taise à tout jamais. »

L'une des immenses portes de bois s'ouvrit soudainement. L'assemblée se tourna vers l'entrée. Un couple entra.

« Oups ! Byakuya-Sama, je crois que nous arrivons au mauvais moment ! Fit remarquer Hisana Kuchiki à son mari, ce qui fit pouffer de rire le futur marié.

-Hn… Veuillez-nous excuser pour le retard… »

Certaines personnes lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement – dont la mariée – lorsque Byakuya et Hisana prenait place à côté de Retsu Ukitake, trois rangs derrière le banc des témoins.

Le mariage put commencer et se déroula le plus normalement possible : les vœux furent prononcés, les « oui » et les alliances échangées.

Shunsui Kyoraku, tout de blanc vêtu, se tourna alors vers sa nouvelle épouse. Doucement, il souleva le voile qui séparait ses lèvres de celles de la femme qui lui faisait face. Il se pencha et, enfin, leurs lèvres s'unirent tandis que des applaudissements retentissaient mêlés à des sanglots joyeux et accompagnés d'un prénom, scandé par Mizuho Asano et Misato Ochi.

« Nanao ! Nanao ! Nanao ! »

Le baiser prit fin et Kyoraku Nanao rougit. Les invités commencèrent à sortir de l'église à l'exception des parents de Nanao, ceux de Shunsui, les témoins, les 'enfants' d'honneur, Byakuya, Hisana et Retsu.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard ! C'est de ma faute ! S'excusa Hisana.

-T'inquiète pas comme ça Hisana-Chan, la rassura Shunsui sur son habituel ton décontracté. L'important c'est que vous soyez là ! D'accord vous m'avez fichu la trouille !

-Shunsui… souffla une Nanao exaspérée. Tu te rends compte de la manière dont tu t'adresses à Hisana-Sama.

-Ce n'est pas grave Nanao-San, nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité n'est-ce pas…dit Hisana en souriant à la jeune mariée. D'ailleurs appelez-moi Hisana.

-Bienvenue dans le monde des nobles ! Glissa Rukia à SoiFon qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

-Mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Protesta Nanao. Tu t'exprimes de façon si infantile !

-Ah ! Les joies du mariage… Commenta la mère de Shunsui.

-On est tous passé par là un jour, compléta son époux.

-Je me dois de vous contredire, fit Byakuya.

-Moi aussi, renchérit Juushiro.

-Moi aussi ! s'exclama Lisa. Parce que je ne me suis pas mariée… »

Les parents de Shunsui, Harumi Ise ainsi que Shunsui rirent.

« Tu verras Imouto-Chan, ça t'arrivera un jour et tu comprendras… déclara Harumi Ise en prenant sa petite sœur par l'épaule. Mais où est ma petite fille ?

-Elle est sortie avec Rangiku-san après avoir apporté les alliances ! répondit vivement Toshiro attirant ainsi tous les regards sur lui.

-C'est gentil de surveiller notre fille comme ça Toshiro.

-avoue c'est plutôt Rangiku-san que tu surveillais, Toshiro ?

-Shunsui ! s'écria Nanao indignée. »

Toshiro s'empourpra en tentant de se défendre malgré l'intervention de Nanao.

« Et si nous sortions ? proposa Retsu coupant court au débat.

-Oh ! Vous avez raison ! Le photographe va nous attendre et les invités aussi ! Commença Nanao en paniquant.

-Nanao, tout est sous contrôle. Tu es la mariée donc ne pense à rien et profite de l'un des plus beaux jours de ta vie, dit Harumi pour calmer sa fille. Respire.

-D'accord maman… d'accord. »

Le couple Kuchiki sortit, vite rejoins par Retsu au bras de Juushiro Lisa et Harumi, discutant des joies du mariage, suivies par Asai Ise, puis se furent les parents Kyoraku.

Dehors, on attendait la sortie du couple. Les demoiselles d'honneur et leurs cavaliers respectifs annoncèrent l'arrivée des mariés qui ne tardèrent pas à sortir également.

Des pétales de roses et de fleurs de cerisier volaient autour d'eux lorsque la splendide jeune femme blonde qu'était Matsumoto Rangiku apparut portant une petite fille châtain foncé aux yeux indigo qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans.

« Otousan ! cria-t-elle en voyant son père. »

Rangiku la déposa par terre. La petite courût jusqu'à Shunsui mais elle changea brusquement de direction en s'exclamant :

« Okaasan ! »

Nanao sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

« Shinobu-Chan ! Gémit son père. Tu es aussi cruelle que ta mère. »

L'assemblée rit aux éclats. Yachiru faussa compagnie à Wonderweiss en lui montrant un papillon qui voletait. Le garçon tomba, bien évidemment dans le panneau, permettant à la petite demoiselle de s'enfuir pour rejoindre son ancienne baby-sitter.

« Oï Rangi-Chan !

-Coucou Chiru-Chan ! »

Une petite frimousse apparut derrière les longues jambes de la blonde. C'était un petit brun à la peau extrêmement pâle et aux yeux gris-bleuté. Il reconnut la fille aux cheveux roses et un petit sourire se dessina sur son joli minois.

« Chiru-Oneechan :

-Oh coucou Ryu-Chan ! Tu veux venir voir les mariés avec moi ?

-Hai Neechan ! Et Nobu-Chan aussi ! »

Rangiku sourit et les laissa partir. Toshiro la rejoignit, elle lui adressa un grand sourire qui le fit rougir.

« Tu veux bien m'accompagner à la salle des fêtes ? demanda-t-elle. »

Il hocha la tête, lui tendit son bras qu'elle prit et, ensemble, ils suivirent le cortège d'invités.

Derrière eux les cloches de l'église s'actionnèrent résonnant à travers tout Senbonzakura.

Les cerisiers étaient en fleurs, la ville en fête et l'angélus propageait le bonheur…


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Titre: The Apple Of My Eyes (La prunelle de mes yeux)**

**_Résumé: (A.U.)Cette fiction se passe, six ans après la fin de Daddy finds his family et elle est plus centrée sur Ulquiorra, SoiFon, Toshiro et Rangiku._  
Couples: SoiUlqui; HitsuMatsu; UkiUno;ByaHisa; Soi/?; Ulqui/? possibilité d'IchiRuki.**

**Rating: K+ **

**Disclaimer: Tout est à Tite Kubo. Hormis Yuna, Ryu et Shinobu.  
**

**Nda: Chapitre 2 =)  
**

**Bonne lecture **

**Yuna.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**** : Wedding's Party**

La journée s'était passée dans la joie, la fête battait son plein. Pourtant SoiFon n'avait pas cessé de consulter son portable. Ce qui ennuyait un peu Shuuhei car la jeune femme était d'une humeur massacrante. Il soupira en la voyant se laisser tomber mollement sur une chaise puis détourna son regard vers la piste de danse où Shunsui et Nanao recommençait, pour la énième fois, la traditionnelle valse d'ouverture sous les applaudissements des convives. Finalement Juushiro sourit à Retsu et l'entraîna pour danser. Hisana et Byakuya se lançaient des regards timides qui n'aboutissaient à rien, jusqu'à ce que devant eux passent Ryu et Shinobu, main dans la main.

Byakuya se décida, enfin, à prendre la main de son épouse pour ne pas avoir l'air ridicule, si son fils de quatre ans arrivait à inviter Shinobu, lui il pouvait au moins inviter sa femme.

Toshiro proposa à Rukia d'aller danser, puis il se promit de passer la prochaine danse avec Rangiku.

« Rangiku-San ? S'enquit Shuuhei. Vous venez danser ? SoiFon un peu trop occupée…

-Bien sur, avec plaisir Shuuhei… »

Evidemment Toshiro ressentit comme de la jalousie se qui fit qu'il marcha sur le pied de Rukia dont la grimace aurait dû être immortalisée tellement elle permettait de comprendre la douleur de la brune.

« Excuse-moi Rukia !

-ouais… mais la prochaine fois que tu n'es pas content évite de te venger sur moi… Tu as failli tuer ma robe en plus…

-Je ne peux pas la tuer, elle n'est pas vivante…

-Fais pas le malin, tu m'as comprise… T'es jaloux de Shuuhei ?

-Non pas du tout.

-Plus hypocrite tu meurs…

-c'est ça…

-Bon on se remet à danser où on prend racine ? »

La valse s'arrêta juste au moment où Rukia finissait sa phrase, ce qui fit naître un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de Toshiro. La brune lui tourna le dos et se précipita vers son neveu pour danser avec lui. Toshiro voulut s'approcher de Rangiku mais Retsu se dressa sur son chemin quémandant une danse avec son fils, Toshiro ne put que céder face aux battements de cils et à la moue de sa mère.

« Maman… tu as bu ou quoi ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de lui demander.

-Non… Ou peut-être un petit peu… ajouta Retsu en riant. »

Toshiro chercha son père du regard, ne le trouvant pas il fit en sorte de se rapprocher de Shunsui qui faisait virevolter Shinobu.

« Shunsui-San, vous n'auriez pas vu mon père ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Il faut que je lui donne ça. Parce qu'elle a besoin de prendre l'air… »

'ça' fit un grand sourire à Shunsui mais tenait pas vraiment debout.

« Retsu-Chan n'a jamais vraiment tenu l'alcool, fit remarquer Shunsui. Mais elle se remet vite au moins… »

La musique s'arrêta, Retsu eut l'air triste puis elle se mit à appeler :

«Juushiro ! Juu-Chan ! Toshiro… Où est Juu-Chan ? Il est parti ? Tu verras Toshiro, Maman va bien s'occuper de vous. Même si ton père est parti tout ira bien, tout ira bien… »

Elle prit Toshiro dans ses bras en sanglotant. Toshiro l'entraîna un peu à l'écart, Juushiro fit son apparition.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? S'enquit-il.

-je crois qu'elle pense que nous sommes au moment où tu l'as…quittée… bredouilla Toshiro. »

Le jeune homme se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa mère et la confia à son père. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Retsu, je suis là tout va bien.

-Juushiro ! »

Elle lui sourit, et lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser avec passion.

« Tu devrais l'emmener prendre l'air Papa… Papa ? »

Mais le papa en question n'était plus vraiment attentif. Toshiro leva les yeux au ciel puis tourna les talons, à la recherche de Rangiku…

A une table un blond au drôle de sourire jouait avec les décorations sur la table pendant que la femme aux cheveux châtains avec qui il était assis, pour la énième fois, lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?

-Tu es mon invitée ! répondit le blond avec un grand sourire.

-Pourquoi j'ai accepté déjà ?

-Tu as perdu à la bataille, Yuna-Chan.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai… se rappela Yuna en se disant qu'elle se faisait pitié. Comment ça se fait que tu aies été invité ? D'après Hiyori-Chan, tu es un sans-ami…

-Oh la peste ! J'étais au lycée avec Shunsui.

-ça remonte à longtemps donc…

-Hiyori et toi êtes vraiment différentes, mais vous êtes aussi chiantes l'une que l'autre, lâcha Shinji.

-Je t'emmerde, rétorqua Yuna.

-Moi aussi je t'aime… répliqua, malicieusement, Shinji. »

SoiFon n'avait fait face à personne depuis le début de la fête. Oui, parce que son portable n'était pas une personne. Elle attendait des nouvelles d'Ulquiorra qui était censé arriver ce soir avec Neliel.

« Vous attendez quelque chose mademoiselle ? »

SoiFon se retourna, simplement parce qu'elle voulait coller son poing dans la tête de quelqu'un mais elle ne le fit pas. A la place, elle resta figée sur place. Un menton blanc, un microscopique sourire, un nez droit et deux magnifiques yeux vert menthe.

« Oh salut Ulquiorra…

-Et c'est tout ? »

Elle l'embrassa… sur la joue. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Un cri retentit tout près d'eux :

« Elle est où Chiruuu-Chaaaan ?

-Neliel ! s'exclama SoiFon incrédule.

-Nell-Chan ? s'écria Yachiru en la fixant avec deux grands yeux ronds.

-Chiru-Chan ! »

La fille aux cheveux verts sauta au cou de celle aux cheveux roses. Puis elles se regardèrent avant de se mettre à sautiller en rond.

« Voilà comment je voyais NOS retrouvailles, lâcha SoiFon à l'adresse d'Ulquiorra.

-Pardon ?

-Rien…

-SoiFon ! Viens ! Nanao va lancer le bouquet ! cria Rukia en faisant de grands gestes pour attirer SoiFon dans sa direction. »

SoiFon se tourna vers Ulquiorra qui la refit pivoter et la poussa doucement vers Rukia.

Résignée, la brune rejoignit le groupe de jeunes femmes qui gloussaient comme des poules en espérant attraper le bouquet de rose blanche et rose que Nanao tenait entre ses mains tremblantes.

La jeune mariée se tenait debout sur une chaise dos aux poules. Elle prit une grande inspiration et…

« Attendez ! Y'en manque une !intervint Shinji en tirant Yuna qui s'accrochait à sa chaise.

-Non ! Shinjiii ! Je veux pas y aller, je m'en fiche de finir seule ! En plus qui veux-tu que j'épouse ?

-Si tu trouves personne moi je veux bien.

-Non ! Yuna Hirako c'est immonde ! »

Ils se disputèrent encore un quart d'heure avant que quelqu'un est l'intelligence de les faire taire pour le plus grand bonheur de Nanao.

Finalement Yuna sortit de la salle en courant parce que Shinji avait une remarque extrêmement désobligeante sur elle et Mayuri, et qu'elle en avait été profondément vexée.

Nanao reprit donc une grande inspiration, regarda son bouquet puis Shinobu. Elle ferma les yeux et lança les fleurs.

Toutes les filles souhaitant attraper le bouquet jouaient des coudes pour être bien placées, elles sautèrent tant bien que mal avec leurs chaussures à talons, leurs robes à volants ou trop serrées, leurs chignons et autres coiffures permanentées, dans ces bruits de tissus et de corps qui s'entrechoquent l'objet convoité rebondit sur les mains qui s'agitaient comme les branches nues d'un vieil arbre mort qui danse au vent malgré son âge et les années qui passent.

Rangiku qui était un peu à l'écart du groupe tandis ses bras presque timidement comme si elle redoutait quelque chose si elle arrivait à s'en saisir. Ses doigts se refermèrent le bouquet. Elle sourit alors que ses concurrentes râlèrent racontant à leurs familles qu'elles avaient failli l'avoir.

Rangiku respira les roses, Toshiro s'approcha.

« Félicitations !

-Merci Chibi-Shiro. »

Elle lui sourit et baissa les yeux un peu tristement, car il n'était pas là.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Titre: The Apple Of My Eyes (La prunelle de mes yeux)**

**_Résumé: (A.U.)Cette fiction se passe, six ans après la fin de Daddy finds his family et elle est plus centrée sur Ulquiorra, SoiFon, Toshiro et Rangiku._  
Couples: SoiUlqui; HitsuMatsu; UkiUno;ByaHisa; Soi/?; Ulqui/? possibilité d'IchiRuki.**

**Rating: K+ **

**Disclaimer: Tout est à Tite Kubo. Hormis Yuna, Ryu et Shinobu.  
**

**Nda: Voilà le chapitre 3 ~  
**

**Bonne lecture **

**Yuna.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**** : Fight!  
**

Le lendemain, les réveils furent plus ou moins difficiles. Shinji se demanda comment il avait réussi à rentrer chez lui et surtout pourquoi il voyait le visage d'Hiyori au dessus de lui et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur, encore ?

Toshiro, lui, débarqua dans la chambre de ses parents en criant que SoiFon avait disparu. Son père lui dit que SoiFon était une grande fille avant de retomber dans un profond sommeil, Retsu entre ses bras.

SoiFon ouvrit doucement les yeux mais la lumière du soleil lui fit mal quand même. Elle se tourna trouvant le visage endormi d'Ulquiorra. Un micro sourire effleura ses lèvres. Sourire qui disparut bien vite lorsqu'une jeune femme possédant de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets olivâtres et d'inexpressifs yeux violines débarqua dans la chambre.

« Ulquiorra ! Dépêche-toi ! La séance photo est dans une demi-heure ! »

Le brun émergea et marmonna :

« 'cord… 'un-Sun… »

SoiFon fronça les sourcils et se redressa.

« Bonjour quand même…

-Bonjour Soi-Chan.

-Oh ! Coucou Soi-Chan ! Moi, c'est Sun-Sun. »

Ulquiorra sortit du lit et fila dans la salle de bain. SoiFon se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours en robe et qu'elle avait un mal de crâne insupportable.

Sun-Sun lui indiqua la cuisine lui précisant qu'Ulquiorra l'avait ramenée complètement saoule.

La jeune femme avait l'air en apparence gentille mais elle ne cessait de se vanter et de regarder SoiFon comme une moins que rien. Ulquiorra les rejoignit habillé et accompagné de Neliel.

« Soi-Chan… tu pourrais garder Nell aujourd'hui ? »

-Bien sur… mais tu n'es pas venu à Senbonzakura pour moi en fin de compte… l'accusa SoiFon.

-et bien…

-Non, on est venu pour une séance photo ! Le coupa Sun-Sun.

-Très bien, viens Nell ! On s'en va ! »

Après avoir attrapé la petite par la main elle claqua la porte. Ulquiorra regarda la porte complètement hébété derrière lui Sun-Sun sourit.

« Allons-y, Ulquiorra-Kun. »

SoiFon déposa Neliel chez elle afin qu'elle puisse jouer avec une Yachiru qui, malgré le fait qu'elle venait à peine de se lever, l'accueillit en sautant de joie. Retsu et ses yeux tout petits de sommeil remarquèrent que quelque chose tracassait SoiFon. Cette dernière envoya sa mère sur les roses avec un glacial "ça ne te regarde pas" avant de claquer la porte du manoir familiale et tant pis si en sortant elle avait fait tomber Kiyone.

Elle roula jusqu'au dojo Shihōin dont elle était devenue la gérante en compagnie de Ggio et Shuuhei lorsqu'un matin Yoruichi avait décidé de partir vivre à Benihime et accessoirement chez son ami et amant de toujours : Kisuke Urahara.

« Hé ! M'dame la gérante ! L'interpela Ggio au détour d'un couloir.

-Ne.M'.Comme ça.

-Wow ! Pas de bonne humeur ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas aujourd'hui Little Bee ? S'enquit-il en épongeant son front. »

SoiFon dévisagea le brun. C'est là qu'elle remarqua qu'il était torse nu et qu'il avait un Shinai à la main.

« Rien… et Toi, tu fais quoi comme ça ?

-Je m'entrainais un peu. Depuis qu'Apache est partie je n'ai plus l'occasion de travailler mes réflexes. J'ai pas envie qu'un p'tit morveux réussisse à me battre.

-C'est sur… Tu veux que je sois ton adversaire ? proposa-t-elle.

-Je vais te foutre la misère !

-Que tu crois ! »

Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la salle d'entrainement. Ggio jeta sa serviette dans un coin de la pièce pendant que SoiFon retirait ses chaussures ainsi que sa veste.

Il lui envoya un Shinai et ils se mirent en garde pour se lancer dans un combat acharné.

Les coups de Ggio étaient puissants et désordonnés mais ceux de SoiFon étaient bien plus précis et rapides. Elle frappait sans reprendre son souffle déstabilisant Ggio un peu plus à chaque fois. Il finit par se retrouver coincé entre elle et le mur, son sabre sous la gorge. Bien que l'arme soit en bois, Ggio se mit à craindre les flammes meurtrières qui dansaient dans les yeux bleus de la jeune femme.

« T'as gagné ! s'écria-t-il en sentant de la sueur couler entre ses omoplates gelant son échine déjà paralysée. »

SoiFon retira le Shinai de son cou et sourit. Elle s'éloigna pour prendre une serviette propre et lui lança la sienne. Ggio l'attrapa au vol, en la posant sur ses épaules il fit coulisser les shogi de bois révélant le jardin du dojo. Il sortit et s'assit en tailleur, SoiFon s'accroupit à son côté. Pensive, elle suivait les interstices entre les lattes de bois avec le bout de son arme.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Demanda Ggio au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

-'Me suis énervée à cause de la copine d'Ulquiorra… C'était bête mais elle m'a vraiment emmerdée avec ses airs de je suis mieux que toi. Alors j'ai crié un bon coup et j'ai claqué la porte en sortant. C'était soit ça, soit…

-Sa carrière était foutue… »

La brune acquiesça laissant retomber mollement son arme à côté d'elle.

« Yoruichi-San passera dans trois jours. Avec Urahara.

-Très bien… »

Soudain un liquide froid leur coula dans le dos les faisant hurler de surprise. Ils firent volte-face découvrant Shuuhei une bouteille d'eau dans chaque main.

« Bonjour !

-Shuuhei… espèce d'enfoiré…

-Tout doux tigrounet !

- Ne.M'.Comme ça. »

Shuuhei se mit à rire ce qui énerva encore plus Ggio qui ne comprenait pas.

« Pourquoi il rit comme ça ? Oh ! Mister 69 ! Arrête de rire ! »

Tigrounet prit une des bouteilles et aspergea son ami qui finit par cesser de rire, trempé. SoiFon éternua puis eut l'air paniquée.

« Si je suis malade Shuuhei, tu vas me le payer ! Le menaça-t-elle.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Soi-Chan a peur de sa mère quand elle est malade. Répondit doctement Ggio.

-La mienne aussi est pas mal… Au moins Retsu-San ne te présente pas des personnes avec lesquelles elle souhaiterait que tu sortes !

-Mais, tu n'as personne en vue Shuuhei… Si ?le questionna Ggio avec un petit sourire carnassier qui rappelait Grimmjow.

-Non, enfin…si… J'aimerais bien quoi…

-Si c'est Rangiku je ne peux pas t'aider. Mon frère est déjà sur le coup… Enfin il essaie de se convaincre d'y aller… »

Midi sonnait, Toshiro attendait. Le jeune homme était confiant mais un peu embêté par le nombre d'adolescentes qui se retournaient en passant devant lui. Il fallait dire qu'il avait un certain style avec ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux turquoise, les filles le trouvaient séduisant et, bizarrement, aimaient la façon dont il les regardait sans vraiment les voir…

« Shiro-Chan ! »

Toshiro soupira. Sur le trottoir d'en face la charmante Hinamori Momo sautillait en lui faisant de grands signes s'attirant ainsi des dizaines de regards meurtriers. Elle traversa en courant le passage piéton, trébucha sur le pied volontairement tendu d'une fille avant de tomber dans les bras de Tohsiro lui assenant un violent coup de sac à main dans l'estomac au passage. Il gémit en la lâchant augmentant l'embarras de Momo.

« Oh ! Shiro-Chan je suis tellement désolée ! s'exclama la brune.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu mets dans ton sac ? Et arrête de m'appeler Shiro-chan ! Momo la pisseuse !

-Shiro-Chan ! s'écria-t-elle indignée en lui mettant un nouveau coup de sac. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Titre: The Apple Of My Eyes (La prunelle de mes yeux)**

**_Résumé: (A.U.)Cette fiction se passe, six ans après la fin de Daddy finds his family et elle est plus centrée sur Ulquiorra, SoiFon, Toshiro et Rangiku._  
Couples: SoiUlqui; HitsuMatsu; UkiUno;ByaHisa; Soi/?; Ulqui/? possibilité d'IchiRuki.**

**Rating: K+ **

**Disclaimer: Tout est à Tite Kubo. Hormis Yuna, Ryu et Shinobu.  
**

**Nda: Je m'excuse pour ce retard de dix ans U.U"  
**

**Yuna.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4** : Sweet Escape

Toshiro grogna puis suivit son amie à l'intérieur d'un bar restaurant qu'une enseigne joliment décorée appelait Sweet Escape. Ils ne réfléchirent pas et se dirigèrent directement vers une table non loin du comptoir où ils prirent place alors qu'une jeune femme rousse se hâta vers eux.

« Bonjour Momo-Chan ! Bonjour Toshiro-Kun ! Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir aujourd'hui ?

-Bonjour Orihime-Chan ! Je voudrais…hum…une rêveuse et un diabolo pêche. Shiro-Chan ?

-Une salade norvégienne et un diabolo menthe polaire avec-

-Beaucoup de glaçons, je sais. Honoka-San vous apporte ça dans un petit moment.

-Merci ! »

Orihime revint avec leurs diabolos qu'ils sirotèrent en parlant de tout et de rien.

« Je ne sais pas exactement quoi prendre comme sujet… et il faut absolument que je fasse mieux que Loly ! Sinon elle va encore m'insulter…

-Loly n'a jamais été très gentille avec moi non plus… dit Orihime qui s'était assise avec eux. Mais je ne savais pas qu'elle se comportait encore comme ça.

-Orihime ! Tu es un ange, ma puce, mais pourrais-tu aller t'occuper des clients je te prie ? Lança une voix venant de la cuisine.

-Oups ! Amusez-vous bien ! »

La rousse se leva précipitamment et couru vers une table près de la vitre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Toujours aussi heureuse Orihime… enfin, je me demandais, tu penses que Sweet Escape ferait un bon endroit à faire découvrir ?

-bah… On s'est toujours amusé en venant manger ici.

-D'accord, Merci Shiro-Chan.

-Pas Shiro-Chan… grogna le jeune homme.

-Et voilà ! La salade norvégienne pour notre petit génie et la rêveuse pour notre petite Momo-Chan !claironna une femme aux cheveux grisonnant en déposant leurs assiettes. Le pain suédois et une nouvelle tournée de diabolos mais chut ! Ça, ça reste entre nous !

-Merci Honoka-San.

-De rien mes petits choux ! fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Honoka-San, à l'école de journalisme ils nous ont demandé de faire un papier sur un lieu que l'on aimerait faire découvrir. Je voudrais écrire sur Sweet Escape, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Pas le moins du monde ma chérie ! Je suis même touchée ! Je vous offre le dessert tiens !

-Mais non ! Il ne faut pas ! protesta Hinamori.

-Si ! Ça me fait plaisir mes poussins ! Allez mangez bien ! »

Honoka leur sourit avant de disparaître en cuisine. Momo se mit à manger avec enthousiasme vite suivie par Toshiro. Ils commandèrent ensuite des glaces.

« Et ça se passe comment avec Izuru ?

-Mieux que la semaine dernière… Il a eu les résultats du concours, il a obtenu son agrégation. Pour l'instant il continue à travailler comme surveillant au Lycée mais il a passé un accord avec Yamamoto-Dono pour que l'année prochaine, au lieu d'obtenir un poste je-ne-sais-où, il prenne la place de Sasakibe-Sensei qui part à la retraite. Il est chanceux sur le coup ! Et puis ce concours l'a tellement mis sur les nerfs !

-Sasakibe-Sensei n'était pas encore parti ? Il était tellement vieux quand on l'a eu au collège ! »

Hinamori éclata de rire.

« Et Yamamoto-Dono n'en parlons pas ! Renchérit-il.

-Il va être dans le journal de Senbonzakura en plus !

-Qui ? Yamamoto ?

- Non, Izuru ! Parce qu'un homme de son âge qui obtient son agrégation ce n'est pas rien ! Mais toi aussi tu devrais y être.

-Mouais… Mais mes années d'avance, je les dois à Maman.

-Et tu es douée aussi. »

Toshiro détourna son regard, mangea une cuiller de glace.

« Avec Rangiku-San, ça avance ? demanda malicieusement Momo. Toshiro, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces rougeurs ? Tu ne l'as pas encore invitée ?

-Non…grommela-t-il vexé d'avoir été percé. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre et où l'emmener…

-Tu pourrais l'emmener dîner à la Pomme Dorée… Si tu l'appelais maintenant ?

-Mais je vais la déranger !

-Si tu penses ça, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge ! Allez appelle-la, je te soufflerais si tu veux.

-Bon, d'accord… céda-t-il en sortant son téléphone portable. »

Il tapota dessus puis le porta à son oreille.

« Alors ?

-ça sonne…

_-Ohayo Chibi-Shiro !_

-Bonjour Rangiku-San.

_-Tu vas bien ?_

-Très bien et toi ?

_-ça va… Tu ne m'appelle pas juste pour me demander comment je vais, je suppose que tu as quelque chose à me demander, non ?_

-en faite euh…

-Je voudrais savoir si un soir, ça te dirait de dîner avec moi, lui souffla Momo entre deux cuillérées de glace. »

Toshiro répéta la phrase d'Hinamori, Rangiku accepta l'invitation et ils fixèrent le rendez-vous au lundi suivant.

« A lundi alors, Rangiku-San.

_-A lundi, Chibi-Shiro ! »_

Il raccrocha, fixa Momo qui lui sourit avant de lui tapoter le nez avec sa cuiller.

« Tu vois Shiro-Chan, c'était pas si compliqué !

-M'appelle pas Shiro-Chan, Momo La pisseuse !

-Arrête avec ce sur-»

La cuiller de Toshiro venait d'entrer dans sa bouche. La fraicheur de la glace la surprit tellement qu'elle commença à faire le poisson, agitant ses mains comme des éventails de part et d'autre de son visage. Toshiro rit, rit et rit encore. Toutes les jeunes filles sentirent leurs cœurs fondre tout en enviant Momo qu'il n'ignorait pas.

Car elle était sa meilleure amie, probablement, l'une des seules à le connaître vraiment et sûrement l'une des seules à pouvoir le faire rire.

Lorsqu'ils se quittèrent devant le Sweet Escape, ils ne firent pas attention au brun qui entrait.

Il portait des lunettes de soleil pour cacher ses yeux et regardait partout autour de lui. Il s'installa dans le fond de la salle. Puis il consulta distraitement la carte posée sur la table. Orihime Inoue se dirigea vers lui sans arrêter de sourire.

« Bonjour ! Que désireriez-vous ?

-le plat du jour et une carafe d'eau.

-D'accord, je vous apporte ça ! »

Il retira ses lunettes noires dévoilant ses yeux verts. La rousse revint avec sa commande.

« Oh ! Je vous reco-

-S'il vous plait ! S'exclama-t-il le moins fort possible. J'ai déjà eu du mal à fausser compagnie à mon agent…

-Pardon… »

Elle retourna près du comptoir pour disparaître en cuisine. Ulquiorra tritura pensivement sa nourriture. La rousse repassa près de lui, il l'interpella.

« Désolée, mais je prends ma pause…

-Ah très bien, excusez-moi… Mais j'ai besoin d'un conseil. Vous êtes une femme ?

-euh…bien sur… »

Il lâcha son poignet avec une esquisse de sourire en se rendant compte du ridicule de sa question et désigna la place en face de lui.

« Vous permettez que je vous offre à déjeuner mademoiselle?

-euh… oui… Inoue Orihime, je suis une amie de Toshiro. ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant face à lui. Enchantée, Schiffer-San. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Orihime tenta de faire la conversation tout au long du repas mais Ulquiorra hochait simplement la tête ou mimait son approbation. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il posa sa fourchette dans son assiette vide qu'il commença à parler.

« Comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner auprès de ma petite-amie ? l'interrogea-t-il.

-vous devriez être avec elle déjà… et répondre, euh…votre téléphone sonne depuis un moment déjà… lui dit remarquer la rousse en rougissant. »

Le brun constata qu'effectivement il avait dix appels en absence dont 8 de SoiFon, les deux autres étaient de Sun-Sun. Il décrocha.

« _Bordel Ulquiorra !s'exclama SoiFon. Ça fait une demi-heure que j'essaie de te joindre ! T'es où ?_

-Au Sweet Escape…

-_T'es avec l'autre-là ?Sun-Sun ?_

-Non. SoiFon, pour ce matin, je…

-_Suzumebachi dans un quart d'heure, le coupa-t-elle avant de raccrocher brusquement._ »

Il se leva d'un bond, laissant une petite liasse de billet sur la table, sans un seul regard pour Orihime muette de stupéfaction.

Lorsqu'il disparut dehors, son portable abandonné près de son assiette sonna.

_Don't hold back your feelings  
Stand up without looking down_

Orihime prit l'objet entre ses mains, l'éteignit et le rangea dans la poche de son tablier. Elle débarrassa la table en souriant.

« Un doux après-midi va commencer, murmura-t-elle.

-Orihime-Chan ! Les clients ! »

Doux. Délicieusement doux et rythmé en même temps, comme une fugue vers un lieu qui nous fait nous sentir bien. Une douce fugue dont le départ se situe dans un charmant bar restaurant nommé le Sweet Escape…


End file.
